Muddles
Muddles is a fan character. Character Bio Muddles is a magenta hare/rabbit who is Cuddles' cousin. With Flippy not knowing, Muddles develops a love interest with him in Desert Dessert after the tree friends crash onto the Sahara Desert and he saved her life. She is jealous of Flaky for taking Flippy from her and works together with Ale, Ziggles, Sky, Nippy and Trixie in episode Ale to Date. Muddles seems to always get in a muddle, like when she organised Cuddles' birthday party. Muddles' Episodes Famous Deaths #Frost Fright #Desert Dessert #Come Die With Me #Splendidn't Do It Well #Fruity-ness #Get Some Cuts #Bunny Not Funny #Blind Fete #Dog Days #Muddles' Muddle-Up Smoochie (x3) Starring Roles #Bad Hare Day #Frost Fright #Desert Dessert #Come Die With Me #Splendidn't Do It Well #Fruity-ness #Get Some Cuts #Bunny Not Funny #Blind Fete #Dog Days Featuring Roles #Splendid Do It Well #Fruitful Season #BEAR-ry Fun #Muddling with the 'Uddles Occupations and Careers *Party Planner- Bad Hare Day and Dog Days *Fete Stand Owner- Blind Fete *Newspaper Seller- Get Some Cuts *Fencer- Come Die With Me Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and Television #Frost Fright- Falls into a pile of ice and a shark under the ice bites her head off. #Desert Dessert (Part 4)- Plane wing slices her head off her body. (debatable) #Fencing Competition- Stabbed in the heart by Flippy. #Splendidn't Do It Well- Died in the restaurant explosion (debatable) #Fruity-ness- Used as a tennis ball by Fruity and Camel and her body is turned into bits. #Get Some Cuts- Chokes on an Ice Lolly after she is pushed accidentally by Mime. #Bunny Not Funny- Head is impaled by a pile of 4 bricks. #Blind Fete- Body is sliced in half after her stand is broken by Lumpy. #Dog Days- The same dog Cub used to own rips off her skin and devours Muddles' liver and brain. #Muddling with the 'Uddles - Cut in half. #Ale to Date-Evil Flippy shoves a grenade in Muddles throat and she explodes. Smoochie Deaths #Muddling with Toys- A shark, which Muddles' believes to be a toy, bites off half of Muddles' body. #Muddling with Cake- A time bomb in the cake explodes in Muddles' mouth. #Muddling with Water- Sticks a hose in Muddle's body, filling her stomach with water and making it explode. Injuries A/N Number of Kills *'Cuddles' – 2 *'Giggles' – 0 *'Toothy' – 0 *'Lumpy' – 7 *'Petunia' – 3 *'Handy' – 1 (Dog Days) *'Nutty' – 3 *'Sniffles' – 0 *'Pop' – 0 *'Flaky' – 1 (Bad Hare Day) *'The Mole' – 9 *'Disco Bear' – 4 *'Russell' – 3 *'Lifty' – 1 (Bad Hare Day) *'Shifty' – 0 *'Mime' – 4 *'Cro-Marmot' – 1 (Frost Fight) *'Flippy' – 2 *'Splendid' – 3 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 0 *'Others' – 12 (When she screams in Desert Dessert, 12 birds die due to the noise)\ Trivia #She is one of the female fan characters to be in love with Flippy and jealous of Flaky. #She might be an evil character when she tries to kill Flaky in one episode. (Desert Dessert) Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Purple Characters Category:Season 3 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cuddles-Sues Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing